


Just Maxwell while waiting for trouble to end

by Morfanerina



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfanerina/pseuds/Morfanerina
Summary: In which Maxwell decides to muse a bit while there's a rampage going on





	Just Maxwell while waiting for trouble to end

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written and decided to share

There was nothing quite like a life threatening experience to make one think about their life. Or, more correctly, about their choices.

Maxwell, indeed, was having one of these moments while certain beings made small tornadoes near where he was.  He should have left them alone really. He had food, a rudimentary shelter, and even a surprisingly good amount of feathers from all the birds he had killed in winter (just shy enough of calling Krampus, thank you very much). But no. He had been the king of these creatures and he demanded respect from these dumb animals. Armed with his trusty nightmare sword and accompanied by his minions he had gone to kill the small things and their mother.

He really should have expected for his armor and weapon to break right after killing the giant. His luck hasn’t been that good lately.

Maxwell supposed he wasn’t _that_ unlucky either. He had the bush hat with him and the creatures were more interested in the shadow puppets than their puppeteer. Still, now he was stuck. Night would come soon and the birds were still angry and puttering around, giving him no chance of escaping without confrontation. How many times had he seen this situation on his throne? The survivors, sometimes desperately, sometimes arrogantly, going above their limits to get food or materials they deemed necessary.

The dethroned king cursed himself for his arrogance once more.

Mr. Higgsbury must be laughing, giddy that his tormentor was in this situation. Or perhaps, he felt pity, knowing what it feels like to be counting the hours to escape. Maxwell was still surprised that the scientist has not appeared in front of him but he supposed the fact that there was still entertainment for _them_ didn’t allow the man the slight freedom he himself had eventually obtained.

The _Alces canadensis_ , as a certain librarian decided to call them, fell asleep.

Carefully, the magician rose, going painfully slow, so as to not wake up the one right next to him. He turned around and paused. For a second he was tempted to go back for the Giant’s meat and feathers, a reward for his wait. He had a torch and Charlie (Oh Charlie) wouldn’t attack him. He could even start a fire, burning the surrounding trees and killing the troublesome pests. They deserved it for the trouble they gave him. It wasn’t even raining so the forest fire would spread quickly (and oh, with how much he learned from that firestarter, he could make it _grand_ ). He mused this. Looked at the sleeping creatures and then at the torch in his hand, as the last of the sun started to disappear.

He walked away, fire behind him and the torch already lit. It would take most of it’s duration to get to his base.


End file.
